it's truth (mini fanfic TaoRis)
by nandamahjatia97
Summary: "aku hanya tidak sabar memeluk gege seperti ini,tubuhmu sangat hangat dan nyaman ge aku suka jika aku memelukmu seperti ini" lagi Kris mengusap rambut Tao menandakan betapa ia sayang dengan bayi panda tersebut.-Tao "begitukah ?kalau begitu sekarang kau bisa sepuasnya memeluk tubuhku" -Kris


author: nanda

cast: KrisTao/TaoRis

genre:hurt,romance

note: entahlah lagi iseng makanya buat fanfic begini -_-a selamat membanca~ saranghae~

* * *

"gege,aku mencintaimu" seorang pria yang memilik mata yang mirip panda membisikan sebuah kalimat yang sangat ama disukai oleh pria yang sekarang berada disampingnya. Pria itu mengacak rambut hitam milik pria manis itu dan mengecup pipi pria manis itu sebelum membalas kalimat itu.

"aku pun juga mencintaimu baby panda" Tao —pria bermata panda― tersenyum lembut kepada sang gege dan sekaligus kekasihnya ketika mendengar penuturan itu,memeluk pinggang kekasih dan menyenderkan kepalanya didada bidang sang kekasih,sedangkan Kris —sang kekasih― hanya terkekeh menanggapi kelakuan Tao. Mereka berdua berjalan dilorong sekolah sambil berpeluan tak perlu dengan pandangan beberapa orang yang iri dengan kemesraan mereka dipagi hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao memandang keluar jendela kelasnya,disana dia melihat sang kekasih —Kris sedang memantulkan bola basket dan mencoba memasukan bola itu kedalam ring. Tao terkekeh ketika melihat sang kekasih bahagia hanya karena bisa memasukan bola yang berbentuk bulat itu kedalam ring.

Kris sadar jika sang panda tercintanya sedang memperhatikannya melalui jendela dari kelasnya,Kris memalingkan wajahnya menatap kearah jendela kelas Tao dan tepat saat itu pandangan mereka bertemu. Kris tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya sedangkan Tao hanya membalas sebuah senyuman manis kepada Kris.

Tiba-tiba Tao menundukan kepalanya ketika Kris mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang kadang membuat pipinya bersemu merah sambil membentuk sebuah lambing cinta dari kedua tangannya. Dari mulut Kris,Tao mengerti apa yang Kris ucapkan walau dirinya tak mendengar hal itu **'I love you'** sebuah kalimat yang bisa membuat Tao bersemu dan yang Tao tangkap dari mulut sang kekasih.

Tao mendongakan kepalanya kembali dan kembali mengarahkan matanya kejendela tersebut dan membalas ucapan dari sang kekasih dan Tao lagi-lagi terkekeh ketika melihat kelakuan sang kekasih ketika mendengar balasannya. **' I love you to' **sebuah kalimat balasan untuk seorang dilapangan yang sedang tersenyum dan bersorak-sorak tidak jelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seulas senyuman kembali terukir di bibir Tao ketika mendapati Kris berada didepan pintu kelasnya,Tao berlari dengan tergesa untuk bisa sampai kehadapan Kris dan Kris terkekeh melihat kelakuan dari Tao yang kadang seperti kanak-kanak walaupun kenyataannya Tao masih kekanak-kanakan dimata semua orang.

"hei,tidak usah berlari seperti itu. aku tidak akan pergi juga meninggalkanmu" Kris mengusap rambut Tao dan Tao hanya menyengir menampilkan deretan gege putihnya lalu memeluk tubuh Kris seperti hal yang pertama ia lakukan tadi.

"aku hanya tidak sabar memeluk gege seperti ini,tubuhmu sangat hangat dan nyaman ge~ aku suka jika aku memelukmu seperti ini" lagi Kris mengusap rambut Tao menandakan betapa ia sayang dengan bayi panda tersebut.

"begitukah ?kalau begitu sekarang kau bisa sepuasnya memeluk tubuhku" Kris membalas pelukan Tao dan kaki-kaki mereka beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas Tao dengan masih berpelukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kadang disebuah hubungan pasti akan ada sebuah penghalang begitu pula dengan hubungan Tao dan Kris. Kris dapat meleihat sebuah kekecewaan terpantri diwajah panda-nya ketika mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu gedung sekolah mereka.

Kris melepaskan pelukan itu dan itu membuat Tao semakin kecewa dan mempotkan bibirnya. Saat itu juga Kris mengecup bibir seksi nan manis itu,mengusap lembut pipi putih milik Tao,dan mengusak rambut Tao.

"Aku harus segera menemuinya dan kau baby panda cepat lah masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah menjemputmu. Jika sudah sampai dirumah telponlah aku" Kris kembali mengusak rambut Tao dengan senyum meninggalkan Tao dengan kepedihan dihatinya.

"ge,aku mencintaimu walaupun aku kekasih kedua untukmu" Tao memandang hampa kearah dua orang sepasang makhluk insan yang sedang berpelukan. Disana,Kris sedang memeluk seorang wanita yang berstatus kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu ge,melebihi wanita itu. dan aku tau jika hatimu hanya untukku" Tao mengapus air matanya dan berlari kearah sang sopir yang telah menunggunya.

Kris memandang Tao yang sedangberlari hanya bisa tersenyum miris "aku pun juga mencintaimu Tao,percayalah hati ini hanya untukmu" gumam Kris dan masuk kedalam mobil pribadi miliknya.

END

* * *

maaf jelek u.u tolong reviews (/\'-')

terimakasih *bow


End file.
